si lo hubiera dicho
by javany
Summary: oneshort escrito en una prueba. Feliks le dice lo que siente a Liet en una carta. Un asco mi resumen, pero igual.


**hola.**

 **si ya se... ¡¿pero que haces subiendo una historia si no actualizas "no me olvides"?!**

 **Respuesta** **: ¡PRUEBAS!, las malditas pruebas me han tenido atareada, ya tengo el capi listo y pronto lo subiré. Así que solo esperen y verán.**

 **También** **haré un drable o un one short sobre Chile, ya que pronto es 18 de septiembre y son fiestas patrias. Solo aviso.**

 **¡VIVA CHILE MIERDA!**

 **Muy bien, espero les guste mi primer lietpol. Acepto comentarios, criticas y** **tomates en la cara.**

 **¡MIAU, a leer!**

* * *

"Hola Liet:

Como que, quería decirte algo muy importante y, como no puedo decirlo en voz alta sin que te asustes, te lo escribo en esta carta.

Quería decirte algo demasiado importante para mí y espero que tú como mi BFF lo comprendas.

Muy bien ¿por dónde empiezo?

Eres mi mejor amigo y como que desde siempre te he querido como un hermano.

En la escuela, tú me aceptaste por mi forma de ser y, o sea, estoy completamente agradecido.

Tu nunca me dijiste nada porque me gustarán los ponis (es que ¡por dios son hermosos!), o que me importara más la moda que el deporte, o que me vistiera como mujer de vez en cuando (admite que me veía divino), o que te pintara las uñas en las clases, o que te maquillara mientras dormías (se te veía bien la sombra violeta).

Nunca te importó como era yo, porque siempre me protegiste y me importa un rábano lo que el imbécil de Iván diga de ti, yo te conozco desde, no sé, toda la vida.

Supe que seríamos amigos desde el momento en que viniste a mi casa y me presente de (por opinión de mi padre) la peor manera posible; lanzándome sobre ti, tirarte al piso y después arrojarte zapatos para que te fueras. ¡Pero es que estaba súper nervioso! Y eso que yo no me pongo así nunca.

Pero pensé que serias un cruel dictador asesino de ponis, y es que me daba miedito tener una amistad obligada contigo. Recuerda que fue idea de mi madre el hecho de que nos conociéramos y estoy súper agradecido de eso. (¡Gracias mami!)

Normalmente todos me ignoran por mi carácter, pero tú no lo hiciste.

Y no sé por qué, pero cada vez que la paso contigo, ya sea de paseo, en tu casa o en el colegio con ese acosador de Iván (y su hermana), me pongo súper nervioso. Como que siempre trato de ocultarlo, pero ya no puedo más.

Este secreto lo he guardado por mucho tiempo y te lo tenía que decir.

Ósea, como que no puedo decírtelo a la cara o sino me pongo nervioso y me empiezo a sonrojar. Lo eh tratado pero siempre terminó corriendo como el idiota cobarde que soy. Pero eso a ti no te importa y tratas de consolarme cuando lloró de impotencia.

Si tuviera una moneda por las veces que me has consolado, como que sería rico. Pero igual tenía que decirte que, pues...te amo Liet.

Y te amo con toda mi alma, mi corazón, mi sangre y mis peluches de ponis rosa que tengo en mi cuarto. Te he amado desde siempre sólo que he sido, como, un completo idiota que no puede decir sus sentimientos sin echarse a llorar como nena.

Pero igual, ahora lo dije y espero que lo comprendas. Cuando te entregue esta carta de seguro estaré súper asustado y tendré las manos temblorosas o los ojos llorosos o algo así. Pero ahora sabrás porque me pongo así contigo.

Porque me gustas Liet, eres una gran persona, un gran amigo y te amo de aquí hasta el infinito.

Espero que digas algo, pero sino no importa. Si no es conmigo encuentra la felicidad en otra persona y, quizás, yo pueda ser el padrino en tu boda. Te pondré un traje color lila que te quedaría divino, y tengo un broche de rosas súper lindo que de seguro te va a encantar.

Y si, por si acaso, yo fuera tu compañero de altar me pondría el vestido que tú quisieras. ¡Con tal de que sea rosa y que tenga un poni, obvio!

Pero ya me fui por las ramas, mejor no gasto tú tiempo ya que de seguro tienes mucho trabajo por hacer (como siempre). Sólo quería decirte lo que siento Liet, y si sientes lo mismo, como que, no dudes en llamarme, estaré en el teléfono haciendo llamadas de broma como todas las tardes de domingo. Ja Ja.

Bueno, adiós Liet.

Con todo el cariño del mundo entero.

Te ama

Feliks Lukasiewigk

* * *

Toris seguía con la carta en la mano mientras lágrimas gruesas corrían por sus ojos.

¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel?, ¿Por qué le habían hecho llegar esa carta dos días tarde?, ¿por qué él fue a verlo en medio de la lluvia si sabía que era peligroso?

Pero ya no importaba, ese día recibió una llamada de su hermano Raivis diciendo que Feliks había muerto en un accidente.

Se supone que las personas buenas no mueren, se suponen que vivirían felizmente su vida, se supone que el debería haber visto el camión con la visará de lince que tiene para la ropa.

Si es así entonces... ¿por qué había muerto?

Se fue corriendo hacia el lugar del choque apenas terminada la llamada pero ya era tarde, Feliks yacía en el piso, sin vida, con una manta encima cubriéndolo. Y el sólo se lo quedo mirando mientras un policía le decía sobre cosas que él no entendía. "Fue rápido" decía, "un deslumbre repentino" decía, "el conductor estaba ebrio" decía.

"Lo siento" decía.

Dos días después recibió esta carta en la que decía todo lo que Feliks sentía por él. Era exactamente el mismo sentimiento que el castaño sentía por el rubio. Si le hubiera dicho antes...

Si se lo hubiera dicho, estaría ahora en su primera cita. Cenando en un restaurante con temática de ponis o viendo una película. Se darían su primer beso en una palabra al atardecer, como siempre le decía el polaco.

Si él le hubiera dicho lo que sentía desde un principio Feliks tal vez seguiría vivo y podrían ir tomados de la mano por el río, o pasear en la playa viendo el atardecer, o por lo menos escuchar esas bellas palabras salir de su boca "Te amo Liet"

Pero qué más da. Al final sólo se quedó ahí, bebiendo, fumando, y llorando, tratando de apaciguar el dolor de su corazón. Quería romper la carta pero no podía hacerle eso a su amigo, no podía vivir si él.

Las lágrimas aumentaron pero él no las detuvo, se quedó en su estudio pensando en el triste destinó que ellos tenían, el triste destinó de no poder estar juntos.

Toris salió del cuarto, estaba decidido, busco en los cajones de su habitación hasta que encontró el objeto que buscaba. Era hora de decirle a su amado que lo sentía, que lo amaba y que no podía vivir sin él, porque en verdad; no podía.

-también te amo, Feliks-

* * *

La policía había llegado antes de lo que canta un gallo, según Edward, unos de los hermanos de la víctima, habían escuchado un disparo en el cuarto de su hermano mayor y cuando habían entrado empezaron a gritar y a rogar que vinieran pronto; Toris había muerto.

Estaba tirado en medio del estudio con un arma en la mano y un tiro en la cabeza. Al menos sabían la causa de muerte.

Lo que les llamo la atención era que en la otra mano estaba la carta de su amado junto a una nota que decía "no puedo vivir, si no estás conmigo Feliks"

Sus hermanos al leer la nota se pusieron a llorar, ahora entendían todo, desde siempre supieron los sentimientos que ambos sentían.

Si hubieran intervenido ambos estarían vivos, si hirvieran intervenido ambos estarían felices siendo novios.

Si hubieran intervenido quizás todo habría sido diferente.

* * *

 **POLONIA: ¡¿porque me mataste?!, osea, pudiste haber matado a liet.**

 **LIET: ¡oye!**

 **Igual, no te quejes Po. También me quiero matar por matarte.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, se me ocurrió este drable en una prueba así ya saben por que es triste. #sad.**

 **Me despido aquí.**

 **¡Hasta la pasta!**


End file.
